In recent years, portable terminals, a necessity to modern people, have become widely used. A service provider or a system manufacturer is competitively developing a product (or a service) for the differentiation from other enterprises.
For example, the portable terminals evolve into multimedia equipment for a phone book, a game, a Short Message Service (SMS), an Electronic (E)-mail service, a morning call, a MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, a schedule management function, a digital camera, and wireless Internet services and provide a variety of services.
To use a packet data service including a multimedia message and the wireless Internet, the portable terminal needs to perform connection with an AP of a corresponding service.
That is, the portable terminal uses a packet data service by transmitting data to the AP but, in a situation where no AP exists, cannot use the packet data service.
To use the packet data service, generally, the portable terminal intends to search peripheral APs and then, connect prioritizing an AP of good signal intensity.
In a case where there mixedly exist an AP licensed to a user and an AP not licensed to the user, and a signal of the AP not licensed to the user is good, the portable terminal periodically performs an operation of needlessly attempting to connect to the AP that is not licensed to the user and thus makes connection impossible.
In addition, the portable terminal stores a plurality of pieces of personal information, but there is a problem that personal information may be leaked through hacking into the AP.
Accordingly, to provide a solution to the above problem, there is a need for an apparatus and method for preventing personal information leakage through an AP and attempting connection with an AP licensed to a user in the portable terminal.